Coffee and Music
by Bunnehh
Summary: AU. Soul meets a waitress at a coffee shop during his job interview. Already, he has feelings for her, what will happen? SoulxMaka. T just to be safe, Ratings might change.
1. Chapter 1

**I do NOT own Soul Eater, nor will I ever will... Rated T just for the safe side. R&R!**

**Coffee and Music**

Soul yawned tiredly. He was called to meet his boss at Death-Bucks for his interview but he hasn't come yet. Soul leaned back in his chair and sighed. _Maybe I got the address mixed up._ He thought. He pulled out a yellow sticky out of his pocket and looked over the address. He was at the right address, just where on this big blue planet is he-

The front doors swung open. It was his boss. Bert, or how he likes to be called: 'Mr. B'. Bert spotted Soul at a table and immediately walked over to him. Bert gave Soul a large smile under his big mustache and sat down across from him. "Good morning, Mr. Evans." Bert said in a deep voice. Bert's voice matched his physical appearance and attitude. Bert was a large man, always wearing a suit and red tie. He had his dark brown hair combed back to hide his small bald spot. Bert was a jolly man, but if you get on his bad side, he could get very, _very_ aggressive.

"Good morning, Mr. B." Soul greeted back. He had to admit, even though he was a nice guy and he rehearsed all of his answers, he was nervous, even in a friendly environment like Death-Bucks.

Bert placed a large black leather suitcase on the table and took out some papers. He placed the suitcase besides him and sorted the papers. The sound of the stack of papers hitting the table made Soul even more nervous. _That's a lot of paper..._ Soul nervously thought.

"Before we start, let's order some coffee." Bert said in his jolly deep voice.

Soul nodded. He agreed completely; waking up at seven in the morning with little rest definitely isn't the best way to start out on the day of your interview.

Bert waved over a waitress and she walked over to the table. She gave a warm smile to both of them. "Hello, what do you need?" the waitress asked.

"Ah, hm, I would like a black coffee." Bert replied. He turned towards Soul who was caught in a daze at the petite waitress, although, the ashy blonde waitress was oblivious. Bert nudged Soul. "Erm, Mr. Evans."

Soul snapped back to reality and shook his head. "Um, I'll have a black coffee as well."

The waitress gave a warm smile and said "Coming right up," The waitress walked to behind the counter. "Tsubaki, we need two black coffees." The waitress told her friend and employee.

Tsubaki nodded. "Alright, Maka." she replied.

Bert cleared his throat. "Alright, Soul. Let's begin with the basics. Soul how long have you've been associated with music?" he asked, reading off his paper.

"Um, since I was two I believe. Fifteen years."

Bert wrote down on his paper. "Okay, Soul, tell me more about yourself."

Soul took a few moments to gather his thoughts. "Well, I was born into a musical family, so everyone had a instrument career. I had volunteered to play the piano at malls, restaurants, hotels, you name it."

Bert nodded. "Can you work well with other people?" he asked.

"Yes, I can."

"What are your experience with working with others?"

"I have played with many different types of people at areas I've volunteered at."

"How many people do you work with at a time?"

"Erm, it usually depends; sometimes as little as four people, and can be as large as eleven."

Bert nodded. "Have you worked for anyone else before?"

Soul shook his head. "No I have not."

Before Bert was going to ask another question the ashy blonde came back to the table with two cups of black coffee. Maka placed the cups on the table and places a small container of milk. She then reaches in her apron and pulls out packets of sugar. "Here you go," she said in a smile.

"Ah, thank you." Bert said.

Bert caught Soul staring at her again as she walked away to serve another table. "Mr Evans?" Bert asked in a concerning voice.

Again, Soul snapped back to reality. "Hn?"

Bert laughed. "Let's continue on with our interview shall we?"

Soul nodded nervously.

_Twenty minutes and two empty cups of coffee later..._

"Thank you Mr. Evans, it was a joy meeting you." Bert said, before walking out the door.

Soul slumped in his chair and sighed of relief. Thank god that was over... Well... at least he got free coffee...

"Job interview?" the ashy blonde waitress asked as she began cleaning the table.

Looking up Soul saw the waitress. "Uh...uh uh yeah." he stammered.

The waitress giggled. "I think you did well on it." she complimented, spraying cleaner on the round wooden table. Soul blushed.

"Uh...T-thanks."

"How'd you do it? During my interview I was so nervous and scared. But seeing you, you just went through it like it was nothing."

Soul felt his cheeks heat up again. "Um, I guess it depends on your boss..." he said, not knowing how to reply because he WAS nervous.

"Ah, maybe you're right, my boss; Mr. Martin, is the meanest guy on the planet, I swear!"

"Then why do you work for him?" Soul asked.

Maka shrugged. "My friend Tsubaki and I both needed jobs, and working here was the only good place with a good pay." she replied, taking a seat in front of Soul.

"What makes him so mean?" Soul asked.

Maka pretended like she was pulling out an invisible list. "Well, he has the foulest attitude, he blames everything on the employees, and he is so perverted!" Maka exclaimed.

"Wow, he sounds like such a dick."

Maka nodded. "He one time yelled at a child and told him to scram, just because he was asking for a refill because he accidentally spilled his iced tea..."

Before Soul could reply a loud voice boomed from across the shop. "MAKA YOU BETTER BE WORKING!"

Maka jumped up in surprise.

"That your boss?" Soul asked.

Maka nodded. "Gotta go. Oh, by the way, what's your name?" she asked.

"Soul. Soul Eater Evans."

"Nice to meet you, Soul, I'm Maka Albarn."

"I heard," Soul joked.

Maka smiled. "You should come back later some time."

"I will." Soul said.

Soul watched as she scurried to different tables asking for orders.

Soul looked at his watch and saw it was seven forty-five. He sighed. _Maybe I should get some rest, it's still early._

Soul arrived at his apartment and dragged himself inside. He plopped down on the couch only to be rudely interrupted by the phone. He groaned and flipped himself off the couch. He grabbed the phone from the coffee table and picked up. "Hello...?" he said groggily.

"SO HOW DID YOUR INTERVIEW GO!"a loud obnoxious voice on the other line asked. It was none other Black*Star, his best friend.

"It went smooth." Soul said.

"AWESOME! What are you doing now?"

"Well... I WAS about to go sleep until you called." he said matter of factly.

"Well TOO BAD! We're going out in celebration of your new job!" he yelled. Soul swore, his speakers on his phone was going to break if he kept talking.

"Dude, I don't even know if I got it yet. I gotta wait."

There was a eerie silence over the phone. "Uh, whatever! You're still going, let's meet at the mall in a half an hour." Black*Star hung up the phone.

"Hello?...Damn it." Soul groaned.

_Half an hour and thirteen seconds later..._

Black*Star was tapping his feet impatiently at the front entrance. Soul dragged himself to him. Black*Star put one hand on his hip. "Hey man, why are you so late!" Black*Star said. "I've been waiting here for days!" Black*Star complained.

Soul rolled his eyes. "Are you kidding me? I was only a minute late... whatever."

**End of chapter 1, tell me what you think! R&R.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews, :3. I do NOT own Soul Eater.**

After a small argument with Black*Star about him being 'late'. The energetic boy decided to shut up and move on. The two walked into the large mall. People holding shopping bags flooded the area. Black*Star noticed love decorations were scattered around the mall. "Hey Soul, it's gonna be Valentine's day in a few weeks right?" Black*Star asked.

Soul raised a brow. "Don't get any ideas,"

Black*Star's face turned into a look of disgust. "Ew, dude! I was just making sure!"

Soul chuckled. "I know I know, but, why are you making sure? Ya got someone in mind?" he teased.

Black*Star blushed and turned away to hide it. "Well um..."

Soul blinked. He didn't really think Black*Star would actually have someone in mind... "Who man? Spit it out." Soul urged him to say it.

Black*Star waved him away. "Let's get food first, a god like me needs his energy."

Soul sighed, but agreed. He was quite hungry himself. All he had this morning was a slice of bread and a cup of coffee. The two walked to the food court in ten minutes (It's a very large mall). When the two reached the large, open room; many different scents wafted throughout the atmosphere. The smell made them drool as they gazes at the food stands. "Ah, man, the pizza looks so good." Soul stated, as he was caught in a daze at a fresh made pepperoni pizza.

Black*Star nodded. "Let's get it!"

The two walked up to the stand and purchased a small pie of fresh pepperoni pizza. They sat down at a nearby table and both began to eat the pizza greedily. Warm grease oozed out of the cheesy pizza at every bite they took. "Mmm, this is the best pizza ever!" Black*Star said with a mouth full of pizza.

Soul nodded and took another slice.

After a mere five minutes of eating the boys finished the pizza, not a crumb in sight. "Ah that was food fit for a god." Black*Star said, patting his stomach.

"I agree... Hey, Black*Star, tell me about your crush now."

Black*Star's satisfied face was now plastered with a layer of blush so noticeable, people from space could notice it. "Well... I don't know her name..."

_Good... it's a her._ Soul thought. "Eh? You don't know her name? Where did you meet her? A dating website?" Soul teased.

Black*Star crossed his arms. "Uh-No. I met her at Death-Bucks."

Soul's blood turned icy cold. … Death-Bucks? Does he mean...Maka? "Uh... what does she look like?" Soul nervously asked.

Black*Star tapped his lip with his index finger as he pondered into space. His blushed deepened. "Well, she has black hair..."

Soul sighed of relief.

"And she has a tall lean body..., She has these big blue eyes..."

Soul noticed his friend was getting carried away. He waved his hand in front of him. "Hello? Earth to Black*Star."

Black*Star twitched. "Eh? Oh..." Black*Star coughed. "So Soul... who do you have in mind?" he asked in hopes of brushing off his embarrassment.

Now it was Soul's turn to blush. "Erm, well..."

Black*Star slammed the small round table with his fists. "Come on man! I confessed, now it's your turn!"

… "Well... we just met this morning..."

"YOUR FUTURE BOSS!" Black*Star shouted, dragging a couple of people's head to look towards him.

Soul wanted to punch him in the face, but unfortunately, they were too far apart. Damn. "Are you a fucking idiot! Hell no!" Soul retorted.

"Then. WHO!"

"... This girl... she works at Death-Bucks."

Black*Star squinted his eyes. "You better not be talking about-"

"I'm not. I'm talking about a waitress."

"A waitress? The small blonde one?" Black*Star asked.

Soul nodded. "Yeah... I learned her name is Maka Albarn. And I think the girl you like is her friend, Tsubaki."

Black*Star's face stretched into one of his large famous grins. "Tsubaki... such a beautiful and exotic name..."

_He's out of it again..._ Soul thought. Soul leaned forwards and snapped his fingers in front of the blue-haired boy. He blinked. Soul sighed. _This guy is Love-Dazed._

"Eh? What?"

"Let's go." Soul said as he scooted out of his chair.

"ALRIGHT!" Black*Star suddenly yelled as if he was struck by a power-filled lightning bolt. Again, many have turned heads, Black*Star ignored them.

For the rest of the two and a half hours the two just goofed around. They switched the signs on the bathrooms, switched price tags, removed wet floor signs and all that you could think of to do when you're bored at a mall. When the two were ready to leave, they spotted two familiar faces...

**Woo, end of chapter 2, tell me what you think. R&R!**


End file.
